


I Need A Doctor

by GuyGraves



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Doctor Kink, Doctor/Patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyGraves/pseuds/GuyGraves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not sure what actuall y happens if someone OD's on Viagra</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need A Doctor

It was a boring day at the clinic. A tired day, one where Gerard felt like he was getting paid to do nothing. Which he didn't necessarily have a problem with, but time passes more quickly when there are patients.  
Gerard was just thinking of turning in early when his assistant walked in the door, rolling her eyes. "We've got an... ahem... emergency." She raised an eyebrow. Gerard's face screwed up in confusion. It didn't sound like an emergency, judging from her tone of voice it was quite the opposite, but he responded accordingly anyway.  
"Okay, alright, send them in."  
The assistant left, and a moment later a young man shuffled in, holding his jumper in front of him nervously. Gerard tried not to notice how cute that was.  
"How can I help you?" Gerard asked suspiciously. This most certainly did not look like an emergency.  
The guy's cheeks went slightly pink and he started stuttering. "I, well... Okay. Okay, this is awkward."  
"Sit down. What's your name?"  
"Frank. Iero. Frank Iero."  
"Okay, Frank Iero, what seems to be the problem?"  
Frank subconsiously began tapping his feet. "Well, you see, I- Oh god. Okay. I um... I popped a few too many pills."  
Gerard's eyes widened just slightly. "What kind of pills? Should you be at a hospital right now?"  
Frank hung his head. "No, no, they were..." he mumbled the next part.  
"Sorry, could you repeat that?" Gerard's eyebrows furrowed.  
Frank sighed and pulled the jumped away from where he was clutching it in front of his hips.  
There was a silence.  
"Oh." Gerard paused. "Oh! Viagra! Too many viagra." Frank nodded, keeping his face hidden.  
"How long have you had an erection now?"  
"Four hours." he was progressively growing redder in the face.  
"Oh. Wow, okay. Have you already tried masturbating?"  
"Oh my god." Frank spluttered.  
"What? What is it?"  
"I'm sorry, I'm not used to talking about this stuff. No, no I have not tried that. I don't... I don't really do that."  
Gerard raised an eyebrow and tried to keep the smirk off of his face.  
"Boy, are you missing out."  
Frank looked up at him, straight into his eyes. "How does it feel?"  
It was Gerard's turn to stutter. "I, wow. Good? It feels pretty damn good, yeah."  
"Can you show me?"  
There was a silence and suddenly Frank had crossed the room and his lips were pressed hard to Gerard's. Gerard hesitated and then reciprocated, deepening the kiss and running his tongue over Frank's upper lip. Frank made an appreciative noise and opened his mouth to Gerard, allowing him to explore his mouth with his tongue. Gerard felt a hand in his hair, tugging lightly on the strands, causing him to emit an embarassing noise. Frank took this as a good sign and tugged harder, pulling himself onto Gerard's lap, causing the chair to slam back into the desk.  
Gerard let his hands wander down Frank's sides, squeezing lightly at his waist. Frank grunted and ground his hips down, causing Gerard to gasp and clutch at the material of Frank's shirt. Frank pulled away and gave Gerard a look, giving him permission to remove his shirt. And like that, his shirt was gone and he was pressed against Gerard again.  
"Wait, wait." Gerard gasped and tried to wiggle out from under the smaller man.  
"What is it?"  
"I, the door, it's not locked."  
Frank grinned and leaned in, his lips ghosting against Gerard's neck. He pulled Gerard's collar to the side, popping a couple of buttons to get access to his collarbones.  
"Oh, doctor. Are you afraid someone will walk in on us?"  
Gerard nodded, not trusting himself to speak with all the noises building up in his throat.  
"You know, you're absolutely right." Frank got a hold of Gerard's tie and pulled, forcing Gerard against his body. "Anyone could walk in on us, at any moment. What on earth would we do then?" He whispered the last part right into Gerard's ear, sending a shiver down the older man's spine.  
Frank continued talking as he started unbuttoning Gerard's shirt.  
"How do you think that pretty assistant of yours would react if walked in. How do you think her face would look if she saw us fucking." he muttered against Gerard's jaw, his hips pressing down against Gerard's with the final word. He pulled his face back and looked directly into Gerard's eyes. "Will you fuck me, Doctor Way?"  
With that Gerard was up, Frank still wrapped around him. He backed them up and threw Frank over the patient table. "You want me to fuck you?" Gerard breathed heavily. Frank just nodded.  
"Pants, off." Gerard commanded, and his demands were met immediately, Frank lifting his hips to pull off his jeans along with his boxers. Gerard used this time to undress himself also, before climbing up onto the table, hovering over Frank, one hand braced beside Frank's head, the other making it's way slowly down his body. His finger's teased around Frank's abdomen, touching everything except for what Frank wanted him to touch.  
"Please." Frank gulped. "Stop teasing me. Fucking touch me-" he was cut off by Gerard's hand closing around his dick, an action that extracted an absurd moan from the smaller, dark haired man. Gerard didn't stay there for long, seeing as Frank was already hard, but Frank reached his hand up, stroking at Gerard's own growing erection. Gerard shuddered and his eyes flickered shut, and Frank couldn't help but think just how fucking pretty he was, his eyelashes fluttering like that, his mouth falling open, lips bright pink from kissing.  
When Gerard was hard he took hold of Frank's wrist and pushed it up into the table above Frank's head. He pushed three fingers of his other hand into Frank's mouth, who took it in stride and swirled his tongue around them, working up as much spit as he thought was needed, even dragging it out a bit, looking up at Gerard as he did so. Gerard pulled his fingers away and Frank spit on them one last time before Gerard slid his hand down and pushed one finger into Frank. Frank bit his lip and pushed back against the pressure, telling Gerard it was okay to add another. Gerard kept adding until there was three fingers inside of Frank. Before he pulled them out, he made a scissoring motion and curled them upwards, pulling back and causing a gasp to escape Frank's lips.  
When Gerard removed his fingers Frank whined involuntarily, until Gerard was lining up and pushing into Frank's ass. Once he was in fully, Frank let out a loud moan, his head falling back and his mouth falling open.  
"Fuck. Fuck me. Move."  
Gerard started moving, slowly at first, but as Frank began to push back and meet his movements, he started to speed up, using longer, harder thrusts. Gerard felt sweat run onto his lips, and he went harder still. With every thrist now, Frank would let out a ridiculously hot moan. Gerard swore he could've been a porn star, the noises he made might've been enough to drive Gerard over the edge on a normal day. He bent down and started panting pretty words into Frank's ear.  
"God, look at you. So good, so hot. You sound like a porn star, you know that? You sound like a little slut." he tangled his fingers into Frank's dark hair and pulled his head back hard.  
Frank whimpered at that, biting his lip so hard it bled. Gerard moved his face up and licked the blood from Frank's lip, joining theirs together in an intense kiss.  
"You gonna come for me, pretty boy? Gonna come for your doctor?" he mumbled against swollen lips. Frank nodded, little high pitched moans escaping his throat. It wasn't long before Frank's moans got louder and his movements became rougher, and then he was gasping and coming over his own stomach and Gerard's hand, which was jerking him slow and steady in contrast to his hip movements. Gerard felt Frank tighten around him as the younger man came, and that sent him over the dge. He came only moments after Frank, collapsing on top of him.  
Once their breathing had evened out and the silence had arrived, Gerard spoke.  
"Gerard." he said simply.  
Frank turned his head. "What?"  
"That's my first name." Gerard propped himself up on his elbows.  
Frank nodded, and after a moment asked; "Can I see you again?"  
Gerard pretended to think, and then nodded, smiling warmly down at Frank. Another silence, but a nice one, not awkward.  
"You were lying, weren't you?" Gerard's mouth curled up at the corner.  
"About what?"  
"When you said you don't do this stuff. You were lying."  
After a short pause, Frank let the grin wash over his face and nodded, laughing with Gerard.


End file.
